JOYAS DE FAMILIA
by Inuky666
Summary: "La basura de uno, es el tesoro de otro" y para los Andry también implicará el descubrimiento de algunos secretos familiares, el cumplimiento de algunos deseos oscuros, pero también el riesgo a perder aquello que más aman. Cuatro personas, cuatro objetos...no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.
1. En el ático

"JOYAS DE FAMILIA"

Por Inuky666

"Solo se ve bien con el corazón. Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", eso fue lo que dijo el zorro al principito en aquella tierna historia de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry y a lo largo de nuestras vidas terminamos por darle la razón; tal vez si eso lo comprendiéramos desde nuestra juventud las metidas de pata, la envidia, los chascos o desilusiones, el rencor, los recuerdos dolorosos, etc., serían menos de los que hemos "coleccionado" hasta ahora.

Pues bien, cuatro jóvenes comenzarán a entender que no todo es lo que parece y que, por increíble que parezca, los objetos pueden representar más de lo que en realidad son: algunos quedan impregnados con la esencia de nuestro ser, otros son utilizados como portal a espíritus y seres sobrenaturales y otros más, aparentemente están encaminados a satisfacernos…lo cual en ocasiones nos trae más problemas que gozo, o no?

Como siempre la aclaración: historia, mía y personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

CAPÍTULO I.- EN EL ÁTICO…

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las horas que tenía en ese pequeño lugar, de cierta manera no tenía nada más qué hacer, pero tampoco deseaba haber consumido su tiempo en tareas domesticas que cualquiera de las mucamas pudo haber hecho. Sin embargo bien conocía a la Señora Elroy: si se negaba a ayudarle, ella se lo recordaría hasta el último día y peor aún, tal vez hasta lo dejaba fuera de su testamento. No, no se arriesgaría a algo así, por eso se conformó con murmurar quejas entre dientes una y otra vez y no solo dedicarse a la tarea encomendada sin, importar que eso molestara a los demás.

-Cómo terminé aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes?

-Fue porque la tía abuela lo ordenó…o ya lo habías olvidado?

-Neil, Archie, ya basta. La tía abuela simplemente pidió que el ático quedara libre de tanta basura.

-Basura? Pero Anthony, aquí pueden haber objetos realmente valiosos! –Intervino una cuarta voz en completo éxtasis-.

Aquellos cuatro jóvenes continuaron limpiando ese lugar: había muebles viejos, adornos cubiertos de polvo y cajas maltratadas con huellas evidentes del paso del tiempo. Entonces, sin proponérselo, uno de ellos encontró algo que atrapó su atención.

-Qué es eso Archie?

-Parece un espejo antiguo…el marco es muy elegante, después de todo tal vez Stear tiene razón, no todo es basura aquí.

Archie dedicó un buen rato a admirar ese espejo: era ovalado y de buen tamaño, lo suficiente para colgarlo en la pared de su habitación y admirar su rostro en él, bastaba con limpiarle esa gruesa capa de polvo que lo tapizaba.

Pasaron un par de horas más y fue ahora Anthony quien parecía haber encontrado algo a su gusto.

-Qué hermosa pintura! –Exclamó elevando entre sus manos un lienzo pintado al óleo-.

Los otros tres se acercaron en torno a él y observaron asombrados la opaca imagen de aquél lienzo con una gruesa capa de polvo pero pese a ello, podía contemplarse un rostro femenino de rasgos delicados que sostenía una sola rosa muy cerca de sí.

A los pocos minutos escucharon que les llamaban ya que era hora de cenar, el trabajo estaba a medias pero ya lo continuarían mañana. Archie envolvió el espejo en unas hojas de periódico y salió llevándolo consigo; Anthony hizo algo similar con la pintura. Stear un poco desilusionado, salió del ático esperando que mañana pudiera encontrar algo interesante ahí.

Neil iba detrás de todos ellos, él tenía la llave y estaba a punto de cerrar, sin embargo un repentino resplandor le hizo mirar atentamente hacia una esquina.

-Vienes Neil? –Le preguntó Stear-.

-Sí, en un momento los alcanzo –Fue lo único que respondió-.

Asegurándose de que sus primos bajaban al comedor, Neil entró nuevamente al ático y se dirigió a aquella esquina de la que provino el fugaz resplandor, apartó con brusquedad las cosas que estaban amontonadas y entonces lo encontró: en el piso estaba una pequeña caja de cartón, semiaplastada y polvorienta cuyos agujeros dejaban escapar aquél resplandor como medianos rayos de luz de luna. Se inclinó y la recogió para enseguida sacudirla tratando de adivinar su contenido.

-Qué bruto soy! Si brilla tanto seguramente es una joya y la estoy maltratando!

Teniendo la incertidumbre de que sus primos regresaran, Neil optó por guardarse en el bolso del pantalón aquella cajita y cerró inmediatamente el ático para dirigirse al comedor.

La cena transcurrió sin eventualidades bajo un silencio solemne, tal cual le gustaba a la señora Elroy. Entonces Anthony se atrevió a preguntar:

-Tía Elroy, qué quieres que hagamos con las cosas del ático? Piensas tirar todo?

-La verdad es que ese ático está lleno de recuerdos y también de baratijas, así que planeo conservar solo lo que valga la pena. Cualquier pequeñez irá directamente al basurero –Respondió secamente-.

-Y si encontráramos algo que nos guste tía? Podemos conservarlo? –Preguntó Archie esta vez-.

-Bueno…supongo que algo de ahí puede serles de utilidad. Está bien, si quieren quedarse con algún objeto, pueden hacerlo.

Archie y Anthony le comentaron brevemente a la señora Elroy sobre sus hallazgos sin dar muchos detalles al respecto, sin embargo hubo un momento en que la anciana permaneció en silencio cuando Anthony le mencionó el lienzo pintado al óleo:

-"Será esa misma pintura? No lo creo, se supone que fue destruida hace mucho tiempo y ningún miembro joven de la familia sabe que ella existió."- Se dijo a sí misma silenciosamente-.

Prefirió cambiar de tema, como si los objetos de los que hablaban sus sobrinos carecieran realmente de importancia, Neil observaba en silencio a cada uno de los comensales, él no estaba dispuesto a compartir lo que encontró, se guardaría para él solo el descubrimiento de esa joya pues ya había planeado venderla al mejor postor.

-"No me importa si es un recuerdo, si la dejó en el ático no debe importarle mucho. Yo la encontré, así que ahora es mía y haré con ella lo que quiera" –Pensó Neil para sus adentros-.

* * *

La cena terminó y la sobremesa fue breve. Todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones; ya en la soledad de su recámara cada uno comenzó a divagar en sus propios intereses e inquietudes.

Archie buscó un trapo para limpiar el espejo y mientras lo hacía fue descubriendo cada detalle de aquel objeto: tenía un marco de oro hermoso, con forma de varias hojas y tallos, como una enredadera, la superficie estaba intacta siendo solo el polvo el que cubría el reflejo. Probó en cada espacio de aquellas cuatro paredes para decidir en qué sitio lo colgaría. Sonrió ante su propio reflejo y se dijo a sí mismo:

-Este espejo es maravilloso, casi diría que es mágico, mi reflejo me hace lucir aún más guapo de lo que soy –Y sonrió coquetamente. Acto seguido, lo colgó en aquella pared, quedando el espejo justo frente a su cama- Así es perfecto: lo primero que vea cada vez que despierte será mi reflejo!

Al terminar de colocarlo pasó suavemente sus manos sobre el marco de oro y entonces notó que en la parte inferior a manera de broche había una pequeña figura que inicialmente no supo lo que era, pero que después pudo reconocer: un pequeño rostro de querubín con su respectiva pequeña ala a cada lado. Sonrió nuevamente ante tal descubrimiento y una vez más se alegró de haberlo encontrado.

* * *

Por otro lado, Stear se puso su pijama y se metió en la cama, estaba un poco frustrado al no haber hallado algo que le fuera útil. Sin embargo eso no le quitó el sueño y poco después yacía con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa; parecía estar soñando algo que le resultaba agradable. Tan profundo era su sueño que no se despertó ante los ruidos en su puerta.

-Creo que ya se durmió. Terminé de limpiar la pintura y quería mostrársela, el rostro de esta joven es muy hermoso –Dijo Anthony contemplando él mismo el lienzo entre sus manos-.

Caminando sigilosamente, cual si fuese un gato, Anthony regresó a su habitación y entró sin hacer ruido. Miró alrededor y decidió poner el cuadro sobre una repisa, ya mañana decidiría en que sitio colgarlo.

Se sentó en la cama y por unos instantes contempló en silencio la imagen de la joven; qué le gustaba más de ella? Su largo cabello? Sus delicados labios? O tal vez simplemente la rosa que sostenía cerca de su rostro. Anthony amaba las rosas, pero no, no era eso lo que le atrajo del cuadro, en realidad fueron aquellos ojos castaños los que inmediatamente lo cautivaron.

Observó desde distintos ángulos aquél cuadro; ella lucía tan perfecta como un ángel y curiosamente le pareció que ella también lo observaba a él desde distintas perspectivas, era como si ella le siguiera con la mirada. Anthony permaneció unos segundos más así, jugando con aquél lienzo y esbozando una sonrisa le dijo:

-Eres muy hermosa, pero tus ojos están llenos de algo que no sé que es: tristeza? Tal vez soledad?…no lo sé. Realmente exististe alguna vez? O fuiste creada gracias a la imaginación de alguien que como yo, buscaba a la mujer perfecta?

Anthony permaneció de pie por unos segundos más, ahí frente a la pintura, con sus brazos cruzados, en silencio, como esperando que esa imagen le respondiera sus dudas. Finalmente dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cama mientras con un tono adolescente dijo:

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti!

Lo que Anthony no pudo ver fue que aquella joven del lienzo pareció seguirle aún con la mirada y que al escucharle decir que se estaba enamorando, aquella mirada pareció emitir un leve y fugaz brillo mientras que aquellos labios femeninos se deformaban en un discreto esbozo de sonrisa.

* * *

En la penumbra de su recámara, decidió permanecer solo iluminado con una pequeña lámpara, no quería que alguien notara que seguía despierto. Sacó de su bolsillo aquella pequeña caja, le sopló el polvo y enseguida la abrió. Resultó ser un pequeño estuche cuyo interior guardaba celosamente un anillo que en su centro tenía una hermosa piedrecilla con una base metálica en forma de araña, con sus ocho patitas extendidas.

No parecía ser muy caro y no medía más de tres centímetros; la base y el aro no eran de oro, quiso pensar que era de plata, pero aquella piedrecilla era bonita y reluciente, de un extraño tono azulado. Lo miró detenidamente y entonces descubrió una pequeña inscripción en la cara interna del aro que decía: "Todo para ti".

-Maldición! Esto no es más que una baratija! Seguramente no vale ni un dólar!

Neil lleno de frustración aventó aquella pequeña caja contra la pared, en ese momento, del interior de la caja se deslizó una pequeña tarjeta; la levantó con desgano, pero después de limpiarla notó que tenía una párrafo escrito con letras muy pequeñas y garigoleadas.

-Qué significa esto? Bah! Tonterías! No estoy de humor para leer pequeñeces! Además, tendría que robarme los lentes de la tía abuela para alcanzar a leer letras tan pequeñas!

Sin embargo, un segundo después pareció tener una idea. Corrió a su cama y tomó nuevamente el anillo, lo limpió y se lo colocó en el dedo; ahora la piedrecilla parecía brillar discretamente.

-Se verá mejor a la luz del día –Dijo-.

Sus ojos brillaron delatando aquello que se le había ocurrido: una personita especial podría quedar complacida con un pequeño regalo no tan suntuoso? Sí, claro que él conoce a alguien así.

-Seguro le gustará! Se lo daré en señal de…nuestra "amistad". –Y rió, pero después con un suspiro agregó- Si tan solo me dejara estar cerca de ella, si tan solo me dejara estrecharla entre mis brazos...

Nuevamente la piedra de aquel anillo en su dedo, brilló pero Neil no lo notó. Finalmente guardó el anillo en uno de sus cajones, mañana se arriesgaría a sufrir otro rechazo, como ya tantas veces antes.

* * *

Al día siguiente, los cuatro almorzaban sin la señora Elroy, tenían que terminar pronto la tarea de limpieza iniciada ayer. La puerta principal de la casa se abrió y una voz ya conocida se escuchó saludar alegremente. Ellos se precipitaron a levantarse de la mesa y recibirla en el vestíbulo. Sí, era Candy.

Platicaron alegremente por casi una hora, después ella se despidió para permitirles continuar con su ardua tarea en el ático. La vieron dirigirse a la puerta y salir, entonces Neil discretamente fue detrás de ella.

-Candy, espera un momento por favor.

-Qué pasa Neil? –Preguntó secamente-.

Lo cierto es que Candy lo toleraba por mera cortesía, en realidad, todos los intentos de él por ser amable con ella habían llegado demasiado tarde para borrar la imagen que ya se había forjado ante ella sin tanto esfuerzo. A últimas fechas había llegado a sentir náuseas ante sus aproximaciones románticas y hoy, nuevamente estaba ahí, frente a ella, con la mirada suplicante y el rostro apenado.

-Candy yo…yo sé que no te gusta que me acerque a ti, pero…pero…lo que pasa es que yo…yo quisiera…bueno…

Entonces ella lo miró fijamente de pies a cabeza, sintió algo, algo diferente a la repugnancia habitual hacia Neil, era una sensación extrañamente cálida que lentamente le inundaba el pecho y se extendía por todo su ser. Poco a poco, de la nada, sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar a aquél joven que se encontraba frente a ella y que no era capaz siquiera de externar abiertamente sus intenciones. Ternura? Sí, podría llamarse así aquella extraña sensación que nunca antes él le había despertado.

-Qué pasa Neil? –Se acercó y le sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que buscaba su rostro para mirarlo de frente- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

Neil la observó un tanto sorprendido, ahí estaba ella, tratando de establecer contacto visual…y cercanía física. Candy le tendió su mano hasta tocar la suya, suavemente acariciando los dedos de él, sin notar que rozaba también aquel anillo en forma de araña que Neil se había puesto otra vez en su dedo anular. Despacio y discretamente ella buscó asirse de su brazo y comenzaron a caminar lentamente a través del jardín hacia el portón. Neil no supo qué decir, tartamudeó más que de costumbre y ella pareció ayudarle a relajarse.

-Tranquilo Neil, lamento ser tan quisquillosa y mantenerte alejado…tal vez deberíamos darnos una nueva oportunidad de conocernos mejor, comenzar desde cero, qué te parece?

No creía lo que acababa de escuchar! Ella estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad! Sintió que su corazón reventaría de felicidad y trató de hablar cuidando sus palabras:

-Pues yo…siempre he querido invitarte a salir, pero…

-Vayamos a tomar un café esta noche! –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa aún mayor la joven rubia-.

Neil se quedó de piedra ante lo que Candy le propuso, ni siquiera pudo pronunciar ya palabra alguna y solo asintió con la cabeza. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó dando saltitos como si fuese una chiquilla. Él se quedó parado ahí, en el portón, como bobo mirando a la nada, apenas tocando con su mano la mejilla que ella le besó.

Al entrar al ático, los tres muchachos lo observaron en silencio, Neil un tanto molesto y a la vez apenado, dirigió la mirada hacia el piso y comenzó a hacer lo suyo, los otros supusieron que había recibido un rechazo más para anotarlo a su cuenta, prefirieron no molestarlo y seguir limpiando.

* * *

Transcurrieron un par de horas en silencio y la voz del joven inventor rompió el silencio:

-No he encontrado nada que valga la pena…Ey! Un momento! Qué tienes entre tus manos?

-Qué pasa Stear? –Respondió Archie un tanto fastidiado por el tono en que le hablaba su hermano- Es solo un viejo reloj, seguramente ya ni sirve.

-Pero si es una joya! –Exclamó Stear emocionado-.

En realidad ese viejo reloj tenía la forma de un caprichoso carrusel que en vez de caballos tenía pequeñas figuritas de porcelana semejantes a humanos y en la cima de su carpa se encontraba la pequeña carátula redonda de un reloj pero sin manecillas.

-En total deberían ser doce las figurillas pero solo tiene ocho –Observó atentamente el impetuoso inventor-.

-Te lo dije: es solo basura –Insistió Archie alzándose de hombros-.

-Me lo quedaré y lo arreglaré –Respondió emocionado-.

Atardecía y al parecer la limpieza del ático estaba finalizando, terminarían seguramente poco antes de la hora de cenar. No hubo más objetos que rescatar, lo demás fueron solo cajas de ropa vieja que dieron a la caridad, unos muebles corroídos por las termitas y algunos aparatos ya inservibles que tuvieron que desechar; quedaban algunos baúles que no pudieron abrir porque estaban cerrados con candados cuyas llaves no poseían en ese momento así que solo los limpiaron y los dejaron ahí, en alguna otra ocasión tendrían oportunidad de revisar su contenido si es que la señora Elroy les llegaba a dar las llaves.

Cuatro jóvenes, cuatro objetos…las coincidencias no existen, solo aquello que es inevitable. Primero Archie encontró ese espejo, luego Anthony la pintura, Neil aquél dije en forma de girasol y finalmente Stear con un reloj. En apariencia los jóvenes eligieron esos objetos…o fueron los objetos los que eligieron a los jóvenes como sus nuevos dueños?

De un modo o de otro, ellos no podrán escapar de su destino, sin saberlo, han creado las condiciones propicias para que cada uno sea protagonista de su propia pesadilla…

Después de que los muchachos encontraran cuatro objetos que consideraron "tesoros" o "joyas", cada uno tendrá su propia historia qué contar. No es que estas historias ocurrieran de manera simultánea en realidad, sino que dentro de la historia de los Andry, estas cuatro vivencias fueron determinantes en el futuro del linaje familiar. Todas las familias tienen una historia oculta…pero los Andry tienen más de una...

* * *

Hola nuevamente! Después de ausentarme un rato, he decidido hacer el esfuerzo y crear una nueva historia de las que me gustan; no será tan corta pero tampoco tan larga, espero que resulte de su agrado. Saludos y gracias por leer! :D


	2. Resplandor nocturno

"JOYAS DE FAMILIA"

Por Inuky666

Antes que nada, pongo la clásica advertencia: "No apto para personas sensibles", a mí me parece leve el contenido pero, no está de más mencionarlo. Les recuerdo que mi objetivo es entretener y no traumatizar a nadie :D

Ah! Y la pequeña introducción no es con fines religiosos (ni en pro ni en contra) solo que ese fragmento se acomodó al contenido de este capítulo. Ahora sí, bienvenidos sean :)

Como siempre la aclaración: historia, mía y personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

"Crees en los ángeles guardianes? Has oído hablar de ellos? Dicen que todos tenemos uno y nos cuidan en las peores situaciones...Pero no, no son ángeles, ni siquiera son buenos, pero siempre están presentes. Tú no los ves porque no quieres ni te gustaría verlos. Ahora están ellos justo detrás de ti; cada vez que te vas a dormir, cuando te bañas, cuando entras en una habitación oscura y no puedes ver nada, ellos están frente a ti...".

Capítulo 2. "RESPLANDOR NOCTURNO"

Archie había limpiado y colgado el espejo justo frente a su cama, su vanidad en ocasiones parecía no tener límites, pero era un muchacho de buen corazón, eso compensaba cualquier defecto que pudiera tener.

Como de costumbre, se cepilló los dientes, se puso su pijama y se miró en su "nuevo" espejo; adoraba el color de sus ojos y de su cabello, hasta para dormir cuidaba que su peinado no estuviese fuera de lugar.

Pero esta vez, algo le resultó aún más cautivador que su propio reflejo; nuevamente fijó la mirada en el marco del espejo, siguió visualmente cada una de esas enredaderas con hojitas que partían y llegaban de nuevo a la imagen del querubín alado en su centro inferior, fugazmente le pareció que el rostro del querubín se había transformado y ahora su sonrisa ya no era tan angelical sino que se asemejaba más a una risa sardónica. Se acercó para observar más de cerca ese pequeño rostro, pero no había cambio alguno realmente. Acercó su dedo índice para acariciarlo y entonces emitió un grito de dolor!

La herida era casi puntiforme, sin embargo le hizo sentir demasiado dolor, se llevó el dedo a sus labios, el sabor salado y herrumbroso de la sangre le confirmó que se había lesionado, cómo era esto posible? Revisó cuidadosamente el querubín, pero no encontró alguna saliente o defecto cortante.

Se dirigió a su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y comenzó a dormitar, sin embargo sin motivo aparente, a las 3am sus ojos se abrieron. Inspeccionó en silencio el techo y los alrededores de su habitación: todo sumido en penumbras y aparentemente tranquilo…Aún así, una extraña sensación comenzó a invadirlo: no sabía desde donde, pero se sentía observado, vigilado; sin saberlo, esa fue la primera noche de algo que le dejaría marcado de por vida.

* * *

Varios días pasaron y todo parecía normal, pero realmente para Archie empezaba a ser un tanto incómodo el permanecer en su habitación durante la noche e inexplicablemente despertaba ya casi a diario a las 3am, como si sus ojos estuviesen programados para abrirse a esa hora.

-Te ves ojeroso Archie.

-Sí, es que últimamente he tenido un poco de insomnio en la madrugada…estoy pensando en tomar medicamento para dormir toda la noche sin problema.

-Tan grave es el asunto?

Archie miró en silencio a Anthony, la verdad es que no sabía qué responder, trataba de no dar mucha importancia a su insomnio.

-No es en sí el insomnio lo que me preocupa…sino el motivo por el que no puedo dormir bien –Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz al final-.

Anthony permaneció en silencio esperando que Archie dijera más sobre aquello, pero no fue así; en cambio éste último se dirigió a su habitación sin siquiera despedirse. Apenas eran las cinco de la tarde, qué haría a esas horas encerrado en su cuarto si ya no le resultaba acogedor ese lugar? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero tuvo la necesidad de ir y buscar nuevamente el motivo de su insomnio, el motivo a sentirse vigilado…y ese motivo estaba ahí, en su habitación.

Entró en silencio, se puso algo más holgado y cómodo, se tumbó en la cama y tomó con desgano aquella novela que aun no había terminado de leer. Tan pronto comenzó a deslizar su mirada sobre aquellas líneas, sintió repentinamente un sueño intenso, como si le obligaran a cerrar los ojos, entonces, quedó profundamente dormido.

-Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? –Se preguntó al abrir lentamente los ojos y descubrir que ya todo estaba cubierto por la oscuridad-.

A tientas encontró su libro y lo colocó sobre el buró que estaba al lado derecho de su cabecera, iba a levantarse inmediatamente pero, nuevamente sintió que le observaban, quiso ignorar esa sensación pero sus intentos fueron en vano. Miró en silencio y lentamente a su alrededor, fue entonces que lo vio por primera vez: un extraño y breve resplandor luminoso en su espejo.

Encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba también sobre el buró, se levantó y se dirigió al espejo, lo observó pero solo se encontró con la imagen de sí mismo mirándole de frente, entonces dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su ventana –al lado izquierdo de la cabecera de su cama-. Lo que Archie no notó, es que su reflejo se había quedado estático, en la misma posición como si aun estuviese él parado frente al espejo!

Se asomó ansioso a través de la ventana, quería encontrar el origen de ese resplandor, pensó que tal vez, algo allá afuera lo había provocado. Desde el espejo, su reflejo le siguió con una fría mirada y un rostro inexpresivo, en silencio.

Archie insistía en ver hacía fuera, en el jardín tal vez había alguien; en el espejo debió reflejarse la espalda del joven sosteniendo con fuerza una de las cortinas y en una postura ligeramente encorvada…pero no era así.

De repente la electricidad falló! Todo quedó sumergido en la más completa oscuridad y un silencio estremecedor golpeó sus oídos, no podía ver más allá de su nariz gracias a que los faros que iluminaban el jardín también se habían apagado. Caminó despacio, cuidando de no caer al tropezarse con algo, en momentos como este, se alegraba de ser lo bastante ordenado como para tener cada cosa en su lugar. Rodeó lentamente su cama, llegó hasta el buró que estaba del otro lado y buscó a tientas en el primer cajón una vela aromática y una cajita de fósforos que guardaba para casos de emergencia.

Lo siguiente que sucedió le heló la sangre y pareció detenerle el corazón: súbitamente sintió el aliento de "algo" o "alguien" muy cerca de su oreja izquierda, como si no estuviese solo en ese momento! Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y simplemente no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás; era tanto el miedo que experimentó que sus manos temblaban tratando de encender un fósforo y en uno de esos intentos, de sus manos resbalaron tanto la cajita como el fósforo que sostenía!

-Maldición! –Dijo mientras palidecía y por su frente se deslizaban unas gotitas de sudor-.

Sintió que su corazón se agolpaba dentro de su pecho, sintió que la sangre se le congelaba, sus manos se volvieron aún más temblorosas y sus piernas se negaron a moverse. No se atrevió ni a pestañear por unos segundos, pero después, poco a poco se agachó cual si fuese un anciano que padece artritis; torpemente tanteó con las palmas de sus manos el suelo alfombrado buscando insistentemente la cajita de fósforos.

A cada segundo que pasaba, tenía más la certeza de que aquella extraña e intensa oscuridad lo devoraría o por lo menos terminaría muerto ahí, tirado en el piso de su habitación, asfixiado. Con mayor desesperación buscó los fósforos y entonces, de debajo de la cama salió algo parecido a una mano cuasi esquelética de largas uñas como garras que le sujetó del antebrazo con fuerza!

Ni siquiera pudo gritar porque su voz se negó a salir a través de su garganta, pero sí pudo reaccionar lo suficiente como para impulsarse al lado contrario obligando a aquella espeluznante mano a soltarlo!

Cayó con fuerza hacia atrás y alcanzó a ver que aquella mano volvía a perderse bajo su cama con rapidez; sintió que su propia mano apretaba algo con fuerza: la caja de fósforos. Encendió aprisa uno y vio la vela tirada a un lado del buró, la recogió con un veloz movimiento y logró encenderla antes que aquél fósforo le quemara los dedos.

-Debo estar soñando, lo que vi no es real…lo que vi no es real…-Se repetía una y otra vez a sí mismo en voz baja y quebrantada-.

Probablemente su primer impulso fue salir corriendo de su habitación, pero gradualmente logró contenerse y permanecer pegado a la pared, inmóvil, observando todo. Finalmente decidió dar algunos pasos y se dirigió a la puerta, sin embargo, al pasar justo frente al espejo vio que su reflejo le miraba en una postura diferente a la que en realidad tenía él en ese momento.

Miró sorprendido aquel reflejo de sí mismo pero distinto a la vez: la piel marmórea con unas pronunciadas ojeras, la mirada llena de malicia y una sonrisa burlona dejando al descubierto unos dientes pequeños y puntiagudos como los de una sierra.

-Quieres saberlo todo, verdad? –Dijo el reflejo de Archie con una voz espectral-.

-Nnoo…déjame tranquilo –Apenas pudo responder el joven-.

-No finjas modestia, estarías dispuesto a todo por saber…

Archie sentía que se orinaba del gran temor que estaba sintiendo, cerró sus ojos y en lo más profundo de su ser imploró a alguna fuerza benigna que le protegiera y le salvara de todo aquello que estaba ocurriendo; no era muy religioso realmente, pero esta vez fue distinto, se sintió tan vulnerable, tan frágil, que creyó que todo terminaría de una forma horripilante para él en ese mismo instante.

* * *

-Archie? Archie! –Gritó una voz proveniente del pasillo- Archie estás bien? Archie!

El picaporte se giraba una y otra vez con insistencia pero la puerta no se abría, era como si estuviese atorada. Bruscamente la puerta finalmente se abrió gracias a una patada que Anthony propinó y en seguida encontró a Archie desmayado, al pie del espejo.

-Archie! Archie respóndeme! –Le decía mientras lo sacudía para obligarlo a volver en sí-.

Anthony observó detenidamente a su primo: se veía muy pálido, con los labios casi azulados, al tocarlo se percató de que su piel estaba fría y entonces su preocupación se exacerbó; como pudo lo sacó arrastrando de la habitación, Stear que salía de su propia habitación medio adormilado al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo se apresuró a ayudar a Anthony.

-Qué le pasó? Mira! No puede respirar, Anthony!

-No te preocupes Stear, Archie está respirando, parece ser que se desmayó, podemos llevarlo a tu habitación?

Stear asintió sin decir nada más, estaba preocupado por el aspecto de su hermano, pero sabía que Anthony decía la verdad; por increíble que parezca, el pecho de Archie se hinchaba discretamente al respirar aunque su aspecto no fuese precisamente el de un ser vivo y respirando.

Poco a poco Archie recuperó color en su rostro, las ojeras se desvanecieron y sus labios se entreabrieron tratando de decir algo. Stear y Anthony lo observaron detenidamente y entonces le escucharon decir:

-"Pa-gar-por-sa-ber" –Dijo débilmente-.

Ambos se observaron entre sí sin lograr comprender a qué se refería Archie, lo llamaron por su nombre varias veces hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos y enseguida se sobresaltó, mirando a su alrededor.

-Qué te sucedió? Estás bien? –Preguntó Anthony preocupado-.

-La electricidad-Respondió Archie asiéndose fuertemente a la pijama del rubio- La electricidad falló y entonces…esa voz…le pedí que me dejara tranquilo!

El aspecto de Archie ahora era aterrador! Nuevamente había palidecido, sus ojos parecían salirse de sus cuencas y su frente se perló de sudor, hablaba atropelladamente lleno de desesperación y se agitó tratando de salir huyendo. Anthony y Stear lo sujetaron con fuerza evitando que saliera despavorido, después de unos minutos lograron calmarlo, pero entonces…

-No sé qué pasó…tal vez fue una de esas pesadillas muy vívidas…la verdad no entiendo cómo es que salí de la cama –Mintió abiertamente-.

-Pues entonces fue una pesadilla bastante pesada! -Dijo Anthony evidenciando que no creía ni una sola palabra de su primo- Gritabas con desesperación como si un animal salvaje te estuviera atacando!

-No es tan grave -Replicó con tono molesto Archie- No soy el único que de vez en cuando tenga pesadillas.

Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación de Stear sin decir nada más; Anthony y el joven inventor se miraron en silencio pero no se atrevieron a detenerlo para exigir más explicación.

* * *

Pasaron varias noches más, no hubo ningún otro incidente como el de aquella vez que la electricidad falló; Archie trataba de aparentar normalidad, pero no dejaba de pensar en todo lo acontecido tratando de explicarlo de una manera racional. Además, otra duda se había sembrado en el fondo de su ser: "Pagar por saber".

-Es verdad, estaría dispuesto a todo por saber… -Se dijo a sí mismo con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa-.

Se levantó de su cama, miró por la ventana y se percató del ocaso, con paso firme se dirigió al espejo y lo observó fijamente, todo parecía común y corriente: el diseño del marco, el querubín alado, la superficie reflejante limpia…y su reflejo en su lugar, tal cual es él.

Dirigió su mano temblorosa hacia aquél espejo, decidió descolgarlo y observarlo más. Al voltearlo, en su reverso encontró algo que no había notado: el espejo tenía un doble forro de papel aterciopelado dejando entrever un discreto relieve de algo que estaba guardado en su interior. Sintió curiosidad y buscó en su cajón un abrecartas, se llevó el espejo a su cama y lentamente rasgó el doble forro.

-Qué es esto? –Se preguntó-.

Con sus dedos logró sacar del interior una hoja de papel ya amarillento y envejecido, la desdobló cuidadosamente y vio lo que parecía una carta escrita con letra manuscrita, seguramente la tinta en algún momento fue negra, pero ya estaba tan gastada que se veía de color café. Comenzó a leer y a medida que descubría el contenido de esa hoja, su boca y sus ojos se abrían en señal de sorpresa.

-Esto no puede ser verdad! –Exclamó invadido por una extraña mezcla de curiosidad, temor y confusión-.

Entre sus manos tenía algo sumamente extraordinario que podría ofrecerle lo que cualquiera desearía más que nada en este mundo.

* * *

Hola nuevamente! Espero que haya sido entretenido este capítulo (las ideas ya no fluyen tanto como cuando era más joven, por eso tardo un poco más jejeje). La introducción fue un pequeño fragmento de una historia de terror que se titula "Ángel guardián" se encuentra en internet por si les interesa leerla completa, es breve realmente.

Gracias por sus reviews y por acompañarme en otra historia! Bueno, parece que Neil tendrá su chance con Candy...al menos brevemente, así que no desesperen jejeje. Saludos!


	3. El precio del conocimiento

"JOYAS DE FAMILIA"

Por Inuky666

Este capítulo es extraño, no apto para personas sensibles o sugestionables. Hecho solo con fines de entretenimiento :D

Como siempre la aclaración: historia, mía y personajes: Mizuki e Igarashi.

* * *

Existen tantos misterios, tantas cosas extrañas e incomprensibles y que en ocasiones parecen absurdas, sin embargo todo tiene una explicación, un motivo, un porqué. El hecho de que nosotros no conozcamos todo eso o no tengamos pruebas tangibles, no significa que no existan. Tal vez desear saberlo todo, nos fortalece...y al mismo tiempo nos vuelve vulnerables ante esa tentación.

CAPÍTULO 3. "EL PRECIO DEL CONOCIMIENTO…"

Archie temblaba de emoción y consternación al leer detalle a detalle lo que esa hoja contenía; no sabía si gritar de gusto o de horror! Pero en ese momento, alguien llamó a su puerta, era Stear.

-Que quieres? –Preguntó Archie sin abrir la puerta-.

-Solo quiero que me ayudes a probar uno de mis experimentos –Mintió Stear para hacerlo salir de la habitación-.

Segundos después, Archie salió apenas por una rendija de la puerta para evitar que su hermano entrara y se quedara a platicar.

-De acuerdo Stear, vamos a ver lo que hiciste –Caminó aprisa y un tanto malhumorado esperando que Stear lo siguiera sin preguntar nada-.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que Stear utilizaba como taller y el inventor en cuestión de segundos buscó qué mostrarle a Archie…

-Mira, crees que vaya a funcionar?

-Stear, ese es el reloj que sacaste del ático, me dijiste que querías probar uno de tus inventos, cuál es?

-Bueno, es que…

-Stear! –Dijo ya un tanto desesperado-.

-La verdad es que últimamente ya casi no hablamos, qué pasa? No digo que fuésemos los mejores hermanos pero, teníamos comunicación, compartíamos nuestras cosas…Archie has cambiado desde aquella noche en que…

-Basta! Ya no quiero hablar de eso! –Interrumpió bruscamente, luego dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ahí-.

Súbitamente se detuvo, sintió culpa al tratar a Stear de ese modo, a fin de cuentas, su hermano solo estaba preocupado por él y aunque él insistiera en que no había motivo para ello, sabía que realmente las cosas no estaban muy bien. Sujetó el picaporte de la puerta y dijo:

-Estoy bien Stear, solo tengo muchas dudas y anhelo tener respuestas, tal vez sea pretencioso pensar que alguien pudiese saberlo todo, pero si eso fuese posible, me gustaría ser yo esa persona.

Stear lo dejó ir, le quedó claro que su hermano estaba no preocupado, sino obsesionado con algo desde aquella noche tan extraña. A decir verdad, no solo Archie estaba obsesionado con algo, el mismo Stear estaba empeñado en reconstruir y hacer funcionar el viejo reloj de carrusel. Se quedó en silencio, observando detenidamente el reloj, no pudo evitar tener una idea que se enseguida la consideró absurda: El reloj lo había hechizado.

* * *

Pasaron varias noches más, y en todas esas noches pensó incansablemente sobre aquella hoja manuscrita, podía ignorar lo que decía ahí, pero…

-Y si fuera verdad?-Se preguntó a sí mismo- Y si realmente puedo saber todo lo que yo quiero?

Se levantó de su cama, encendió la pequeña lámpara y por milésima vez leyó aquella hoja manuscrita que guardaba celosamente en el cajón de su buró. Su mirada cambió, se llenó de un extraño brillo y supo entonces que ya había tomado una decisión: estaba dispuesto a pagar con cualquier cosa a cambio de saber todo lo que deseaba.

Metió la hoja en el bolsillo de su pijama, se puso las pantuflas y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta de su habitación, miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie más deambulara por la casa a esas horas. Salió caminando sigilosamente, como un ladrón que estaba a punto de cometer su primer crimen, sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y pudo desplazarse sin problema hasta llegar a la cocina.

Cuidando no hacer ruido, buscó en los cajones de la alacena y el brillo de la hoja de acero delató lo que buscaba; más abajo, obtuvo otros dos elementos y entonces prefirió suspender por el momento la recolección.

-Me faltan solo dos cosas más, mañana trataré de conseguirlas, por ahora esto es suficiente, nadie notará nada.

Regresó a su habitación de manera silenciosa, continuamente mirando detrás de él, obviamente a esa hora nadie estaría despierto, al menos eso es lo que creyó; pero lo que no notó fue que una de las puertas estaba entreabierta y un par de ojos le observaba con curiosidad.

Archie entró a su cuarto y cerró lentamente su puerta; poco después de esto, aquel vigilante anónimo decidió salir de una de las habitaciones vecinas y parado en medio del solitario pasillo, dijo:

-No siempre es bueno saberlo todo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, una jovencita morena apareció inesperadamente frente a esos tres jóvenes.

-Hola muchachos, me alegra mucho verlos.

-Annie! Qué agradable sorpresa! Mi hermano se pondrá muy contento cuando vea que estás aquí.

-Por lo menos le avisaste que vendrías? –Preguntó Neil secamente-.

-N-no –Dudó ella en responder- Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

-Pues vaya que se sorprenderá –Y rió burlonamente-.

-Ya basta Neil. –Dijo Anthony mirándolo con molestia y después miró a Annie- No te preocupes, seguramente disfrutará mucho tu compañía.

Justo en ese momento Archie entraba a la sala y se quedó perplejo al ver a su novia de pie, en medio de la sala.

-Qué haces aquí? –Espetó con un tono evidentemente molesto-.

-Vine a quedarme unos días contigo, yo…

-Y porqué no avisaste primero? –Reclamó-.

-Archie, ella trató de darte una bonita sorpresa –Trató de calmar los ánimos Stear-.

-Pues no me gustan las sorpresas. Tengo mucho qué hacer, así que no te quejes si no tengo demasiado tiempo para ti –Aclaró tajantemente y salió de la casa-.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo resanar la situación para Annie; ésta sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro y solo atinó a mirar sus manos temblorosas sin saber cómo escapar de ese mal momento que la hacía sentirse ridícula. Para su fortuna, Anthony se acercó amablemente y le rodeó con un fraternal abrazo invitándole a instalarse en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes.

Stear secundó a Anthony y los tres salieron de la sala, Neil permaneció solo como espectador de todo aquello sin moverse siquiera de su lugar, fijó la mirada hacia la entrada principal, por la cual minutos antes Archie había desaparecido.

* * *

La llegada de Annie complicaba las cosas de cierta manera; tendría que cuidar lo que hiciera y lo que dijera frente a ella, eso le molestaba. En qué momento Annie se convirtió en su sombra? Ahora ella se tomaba libertades que no le correspondían, entraba y salía de la casa de los Andry cada vez que quería y sin previo aviso, la tía abuela la trataba ya como parte de la familia y hacían planes para remodelaciones de la casa…dando por hecho que ella y Archie se casarían en cualquier momento.

Vagó por unos minutos más en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta llegó a un lugar que desde muy chico le provocaba cierta repulsión: el rastro del pueblo. Pudo haber tomado de la cocina lo que le faltaba, pero prefirió hacerlo lejos de casa, para evitarse preguntas.

-Buen día, dígame joven, en qué le puedo servir? –Preguntó el empleado-.

Archie dio un pequeño brinco porque no había visto a nadie cerca de él; mientras observaba al empleado, un calosfrío le recorrió el cuerpo al reparar en el delantal bañado en sangre que usaba en ese momento.

-Necesito –Carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta y queriendo disfrazar la mezcla de miedo y repulsión que sentía en ese momento- Necesito un trozo de carne, por favor.

Con dificultad Archie explicó qué pieza de carne requería; el empleado del rastro miró con curiosidad a su cliente, lucía bastante pulcro y evidentemente usaba ropa costosa, tuvo curiosidad de preguntar el motivo por el cual no envió a su mayordomo u otro sirviente para hacer la compra, pero a fin de cuentas eso resultaba trivial y no era asunto suyo.

Emprendió el camino de regreso llevando entre sus manos ese trozo de carne que aun chorreaba sangre y teñía de rojo el papel en el que estaba envuelto.

Buscó un lugar propicio para esconder su pequeña compra; necesitaba el lugar más caluroso y seguro para esconderlo. Después tranquilamente volvió a casa y ahora sí, pensó en Annie nuevamente.

-"Qué haré mientras esté ella aquí?...Bueno, obviamente ella no dormirá en mi habitación, así que solo tendré que encontrar el modo de que me deje tranquilo durante el día." –Pensó para sí-.

Durante los siguientes días, Archie prácticamente huyó de Annie y las pocas veces que llegaron a encontrarse, él le hablaba de manera despectiva sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla a los ojos; era como si temiese que ella fuera capaz de leer en sus ojos aquello tan espeluznante que él pensaba hacer. También el insomnio volvió, puntualmente a las 3am, como antes.

* * *

Finalmente llegó la noche de luna llena que tanto esperó y no pudo pegar ojo sino que pese a estar acostado, se dedicó a ver cómo pasaba lentamente el segundero de su reloj y ver que esos segundos se convirtieron en minutos y después en horas. Cuando el reloj marcó las 3am, se levantó sin siquiera emitir un suspiro, se sentó en la cama y sacó despacio todo lo que utilizaría y lo colocó en el suelo alfombrado.

Encendió las dos velas, se dirigió a aquél espejo de un bello querubín y lo cubrió con un pedazo de tela, tomó el martillo firmemente y de un golpe lo partió a la mitad; después sacó la mitad de esos trozos y los metió en una bolsa para poder triturarlos lo más posible, casi convirtiéndolos en polvo.

Vio detenidamente aquel polvo y por un momento dudó pero finalmente tomó un puñado con su mano derecha y lo apretó con fuerza; en cuestión de segundos sintió un líquido caliente deslizarse entre sus dedos, dirigió lentamente su mirada a lo que quedaba del espejo enmarcado y entonces vio que gradualmente aparecía su reflejo pero éste le sonreía y no tenía ojos: sus cuencas estaban vacías y oscuras. Temblando puso su puño sobre el trozo de espejo que tenía su macabro reflejo dejando que aquel líquido caliente cayera justo sobre éste.

Gota a gota vio cubrirse su horrendo reflejo completamente y entonces apagó las velas, cerró los ojos y esperó unos minutos entre penumbras. Poco después escuchó el zumbar de un insecto que gradualmente se acercaba…más cerca…más cerca…más cerca...

El zumbido del insecto se detuvo justo en su oreja, sintió que algo parecido a una fina y delgada lengua se introducía en su oído. Ese escrutinio le provocó náuseas y quiso abrir los ojos, pero recordó las indicaciones: pasara lo que pasara, sintiera lo que sintiera, no podría abrir los ojos.

El insecto era una mosca…pero su tamaño asemejaba a un pequeño cuervo. Archie seguía arrodillado con los ojos cerrados y a medio metro de él estaba el plato con el trozo de carne podrida de la cual emergían ya pequeñas larvas blanquecinas desprendiendo además un olor nauseabundo. La mosca gigante voló hacia el plato y en su rostro se abrió algo parecido a una boca llena de filosos dientecitos como una sierra; con su larga lengua como de camaleón jaló rápidamente la carne y la masticó ruidosamente.

Ese ruido de bestia masticando aquella carne jamás lo olvidaría Archie, sería la "música" que le acompañaría en todas las noches, sin importar que durmiera solo o acompañado.

* * *

Cuando el insecto terminó de devorar su "comida", las velas se encendieron solas y esa era la señal para Archie de que ya podía abrir los ojos; ante sí descubrió con horror a alguien o "algo" que estaba arrodillado y lucía como una copia de sí mismo pero con tres pequeñas diferencias: las cuencas vacías y oscuras, la carne de su cuerpo estaba corrompida, en pleno estado de putrefacción…y en uno de sus hombros estaba posada la mosca del tamaño de un pequeño cuervo.

-"Nno puede ser!" –Exclamó en sus pensamientos, pero enseguida recordó que ese era el primer pago por invocar a ese ser sobrenatural-.

Archie sintió un mareo que amenazaba con culminar en desmayo, trató de mantener la mente clara y permanecer con actitud fría ante todo esto; la mosca gigante se sacudió ligeramente en el hombro de su copia y entonces una voz de ultratumba que le pareció familiar, le habló con toda calma:

-Hola nuevamente. Finalmente podemos hablar frente a frente. Realmente me pareció que eras muy cobarde para convertirte en mi cliente -Sonrió mirando a Archie de pies a cabeza-.

-Quién eres? -Apenas si pudo decir-.

-Yo soy Belcebú, uno de los siete príncipes del infierno, soy el príncipe de los Dioses falsos, el "Señor de las moscas", soy parte de la Falsa Trinidad y represento el pecado de la gula…

-Gula? Pe-pero eso se refiere a comer en exceso… -Se atrevió a interrumpir a aquel ser-.

-Y en tu caso deseas devorar conocimiento, así que es algo similar –Agregó en tono molesto Belcebú y luego ordenó- Ya que me has dado el primer pago, pregunta y yo te responderé lo que sea que quieras saber, pero hay algo que debe quedar claro: cada pregunta tiene distinto valor, así que cuando considere que ya te he dado suficientes respuestas que cubran el valor de lo que has pagado, tendrás que pagar más si quieres saber más.

Archie asintió con la cabeza y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, esta era la gran oportunidad que tanto había esperado. Qué preguntaría primero? Algo simple? Sí, tal vez sea mejor comenzar con lo simple y después pasar a temas "complejos".

-Quiero saber…Porqué Annie vino inesperadamente?

La mosca gigante agitó un poco sus alas, como si fuese a emprender el vuelo, la copia del joven hizo una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa y entonces la respuesta que recibió lo dejó un tanto atónito:

-Bueno, en realidad quieres saber porqué Annie ha estado más involucrada con tus asuntos aunque tú no lo hayas querido…y eso es porque los padres de ella hicieron un arreglo bastante conveniente para los Andrey; Digamos que tu tía abuela no es precisamente una persona filantrópica y que para ella lo que más importa es seguir manteniendo cierto estatus económico y social…la familia Andry ya no es tan acaudalada como en sus mejores tiempos y de algún modo ella trata de evitar que los demás se enteren de la ruina de los Andry… así que pronto te casarás.

Dos palabras resonaron en la mente de Archie: "ruina" y "casarás". No podía creer lo que escuchaba: su tía abuela no tuvo escrúpulos para arreglarle un matrimonio por conveniencia a él que según es uno de sus sobrinos favoritos! Pero entonces, eso significaba que tanto Annie como Archie estaban siendo utilizados?

-Ni te molestes en decirle algo que ella ya sabe –Interrumpió Belcebú los pensamiento de Archie- Annie está enterada de todo porque fue ella misma quien le propuso ese plan a sus padres y a tu tía abuela.

El suelo pareció abrirse bajo los pies del muchacho; podría esperar algo así de Elisa o de Neil, pero de Annie?

-Debajo de ese rostro dulce e inocente se esconden cosas que ni te imaginas! Los humanos eligen disfraces bastante convincentes.

-Qué puedo hacer ahora?

-La primera opción es casarte con Annie y dejar todo tal como está; La segunda opción es…hacerla desaparecer.

"Hacerla desaparecer", escuchar esto le produjo calosfríos y miró sus manos pálidas y temblorosas, sería capaz? Sería capaz de causar la muerte de alguien?

-Y si…y si simplemente me voy y jamás vuelve a saber de mi?

-No es una opción, ella ha sido capaz de todo con tal de que pueda estar en el mismo sitio que tú…siempre.

-También…te invocó? -Preguntó con temor-.

-Yo no hago esa clase de favores, yo no complazco deseos de ese modo, solo doy información y lo que los humanos hagan con eso no es asunto mío...Libre albedrío recuerdas?...Además, no soy el único demonio existente.

Qué quiso decir? Que Annie había recurrido a algún otro ente maligno para sus peticiones? Bueno, él no era ya la persona más idónea para juzgarla. Pero entonces surgió en su mente otra preocupación porque no podía pensar solo en su propio bienestar si una decisión así involucraba a toda la familia:

-Qué pasará con la tía abuela si me niego a realizar esa boda?

-No te preocupes por ella, no tendría tiempo de reclamarte, digamos que la anciana morirá la misma noche de la boda -Y entonces habló con cierto tono de diversión- Qué ironía: tanto cuidar un prestigio y posición que no podrá seguir disfrutando!

Para Archie escuchar todo esto era algo nauseabundo -olvidándose del olor putrefacto de su "copia"- aunque obviamente a los seres sobrenaturales no les importa hablar de la muerte, porque ellos son inmortales.

Dentro de su mente quiso refugiarse en la imagen de la persona que durante mucho tiempo ha amado y pronunció su nombre como acto reflejo:

-Candy... -Dijo en voz muy baja y casi imperceptible-.

-Te refieres a la rubia pecosa y testaruda? -Sonrió un tanto malicioso Belcebú- Bueno, sabes que ella nunca te ha amado y eso no sucederá...su destino le hará una mala jugada pero creo que lo disfrutará, al menos en ese momento en que su voluntad no le pertenecerá...

-Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta-.

-Que alguien la desea más que tú...y aunque la tuvo muy a su alcance varias veces, realmente nunca la poseyó...pero esta vez será diferente -Y volvió a mostrar esa risa morbosa-.

Belcebú siguió dándole detalles al respecto, Archie solo palidecía y parecía que su cuerpo se quedaba sin fuerzas; hubo un momento en que quiso salir corriendo y buscar a Candy, poco le importaba ya lo que iba a suceder con su propio destino, pero entonces él lo detuvo:

-Aunque le adviertas no te creerá -Cortó en seco las expectativas del joven- Ella ya ha comenzado su andar en ese extraño episodio de su vida...Bien, creo que te regalaré una respuesta más y entonces quedará saldado tu primer pago, anda, pregunta algo más!

El joven cerró los ojos y pensó detenidamente lo que tanto quería saber ya desde hace algún tiempo; finalmente abrió los ojos y con firmeza dijo:

Quiero saber qué fue realmente lo que pasó con William Albert Andry! Cómo murió?

-Muerto? Él no esta muerto. Desde hace mucho que está bajo tierra y que no ve la luz del sol, pero no está muerto.

Ahí estaba Archie frente a una copia de sí mismo con una "mascota" especial. Ya estaba hecho: lo había invocado y en consecuencia se convirtió en uno más de sus clientes; había pagado el primer costo pero confió en que sería solo mientras duraba esa entrevista. Había hecho su última pregunta, algo que durante meses le ha quemado el alma. Ambos permanecían uno frente al otro, mirándose fijamente.

* * *

Wow, esto tomó un giro inesperado incluso para mí XD Bueno, espero les haya gustado este capítulo y les haya dejado sembrada la intriga!

Por si les interesa leer la leyenda de "El precio del conocimiento", se encuentra en internet, muy interesante por cierto. Saludos!


End file.
